Behind these blue eyes
by Lily Witchcraft
Summary: Wie wir im 5. Buch von Sirius erfahren, musste James erst ein mal eine Veränderung durchmachen, damit Lily mit ihm ausging. Doch was oder besser gesagt wer brachte diese Veränderung? Hier könnt ihr es erfahren.
1. Chapter 1

Es war ein stürmischer Abend. Der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich gegen die Fenster. Ein sehr ungemütliches Wetter, wenn man bedachte, dass es Anfang August war. Dieser Meinung war auch James Potter. James und sein bester Freund Sirius Black lagen auf seinem Bett und lasen gelangweilt ein paar Quidditch-Magazine. Vier Wochen hatten sie jetzt schon ihre „wohlverdienten" Sommerferien, wie Sirius es immer wieder betonte. Doch zeigte das Wetter kein Erbarmen mit den beiden unternehmungslustigen Jugendlichen. Allzu gerne wären die beiden Schwarzhaarigen raus gegangen um eine Runde auf ihren Besen zu drehen. Aber das konnte man bei solchen Wetterbedingungen echt vergessen.

Ein lautes Gähnen ließ James aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken. Sirius hatte seine Zeitschrift weggelegt um sich genüsslich zu strecken. „Na, wie wäre es Prongs, wenn wir deiner Mum einen kleinen Besuch in der Küche abstatten würden?" Wegen dem schlechten Wetter waren faulenzen und essen zu ihren Lieblingsbeschäftigungen geworden. Rose Potter, James Mutter freute sich immer darüber, wenn sie ihre zwei „kleinen" Lieblinge verwöhnen durfte. „Ja, keine schlechte Idee Padfoot", sagte James während er sich ebenfalls ausgiebig streckte. Sie verließen das Zimmer und gingen in Richtung Küche. Das Haus der Potters war sehr groß und geräumig. Normalerweise war es wegen der vielen Fenster sehr hell und freundlich. Aber, aufgrund des Unwetters, hatten sich die Kerzen auf den Fluren heute schon sehr früh entzündet. In anderen Häusern, so war sich James sicher, wäre es unheimlich gewesen. Doch hier, in dem Haus in dem er groß geworden war, trugen die Kerzen nur noch mehr zu der heimeligen Stimmung bei. Er war nun 16 Jahre alt. Zwei Jahre Hogwards lagen noch vor ihm. Aber was dann? Er wusste noch nicht, was er nach der Schule machen wollte. Sicher, es war langsam Zeit sich mal darüber Gedanken zu machen, doch durch das Erstarken der dunklen Mächte durch Lord Voldemord, wünschte sich James, er könnte für immer im sicheren Hogwards bleiben. Denn es war überall bekannt, dass Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwards, der einzige war vor dem der dunkle Lord sich fürchtete. James war wirklich kein Feigling, schließlich war er ein Griffindor. Doch selbst die mutigsten fürchteten sich vor Lord Voldemord und seinen grausamen Anhängern, die sich Todesser nannten.

Die beiden waren in der Küche angekommen. Dort fiel ihr Blick auf eine jugendlich wirkende Frau . Sie hatte langes blondes Haar, was ihr in zarten Locken über den Rücken fiel. Ihre braunen Augen, die sie auch James vererbt hatte, blitzten vor Vergnügen, als sie ihre zwei „Jungs" erblickte. „ Na, meine Lieben. Schon wieder hungrig?", fragte sie die beiden mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sirius und James nickten einstimmig. „Da habt ihr aber Glück, dass ich gerade einen Haufen Kekse gebacken habe. Haut rein!" Das ließen sich die beiden nicht zweimal sagen und griffen sich jeweils einen Keks. Plötzlich stieg ein Mann aus dem Kamin. Er musste ungefähr Mitte 40 sein. Er war relativ groß und hatte einen durchtrainierten Körper, was sehr vorteilhaft für einen Auroren war, denn dieser Mann war James Vater Samuel Potter. „Hallo Schatz. Mit dir habe ich heute aber nicht so früh gerechnet." Rose ging zu ihrem Ehemann und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss. Sie merkte, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. „Was ist los Sam? Hattest du Stress im Ministerium?" Samuel seufzte und strich sich durch sein verwuscheltes pechschwarzes Haar. Rose, die sofort den Ernst der Lage erkannte, bugsierte ihren Ehemann sanft zu einem Stuhl und schenkte ihm Kaffee ein. James und Sirius wollten sich gerade aus der Küche verdrücken, denn wenn es um Ministeriums- Angelegenheiten ging wurden sie meistens vom Gespräch ausgeschlossen, als Samuel sie davon abhielt den Raum zu verlassen. „Nein, bleibt! Euch, beziehungsweise dich betrifft es auch." Dabei zeigte er auf Sirius. Verwundert, aber auch neugierig setzten sich die zwei wieder an den Küchentisch. James schaute verunsichert zu Sirius, der ihm mit einem Schulterzucken zu verstehen gab, dass er selbst keine Ahnung hatte, worum es sich handelte. Gespannt blickten die beiden zu Samuel, der nach einem letzten, tiefen Atemzug anfing zu erzählen.

_Samuel apparierte in die Winkelgasse. Die Aurorenabteilung hatte einen Notruf erhalten, dass hier vor wenigen Minuten mehrere Todesser ihr Unwesen trieben. Sehr ungewöhnlich, musste er zugeben. Sicher waren die Anhänger Voldemords nie sehr vorsichtig gewesen, aber am helllichten Tage auf offener Straße für Unruhe zu sorgen, war selbst für Todesser sehr gewagt. Es schien fast so, als ob sie gar nicht darüber nachgedacht hätten, was diese Unüberlegtheit für Folgen für sie haben könnte, Auf jeden Fall war Samuel sich sicher, dass nicht Voldemord den Angriff geplant hatte. Eher einer seiner Günstlinge. Neben Samuel waren weitere Auroren appariert. Das Team bestand zum größten Teil aus frisch ausgebildeten Zauberern und Hexen. Aber auch ein paar ältere und erfahrene Auroren waren mit von der Partie. Sie ließen ihre Blicke schweifen, um nach den Übeltätern, der soeben erblickten Verwüstung zu suchen. _

_Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten die Auroren die Todesser am Ende der Straße entdeckt. „Sie scheinen irgendwas einzukreisen, aber was?", fragte ein junger Zauberer mit scharfem Blick. „Die Frage heißt wohl eher aber wen?", knurrte Alastor Moody. „Okay, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit zum diskutieren. Ihr wisst alle was ihr zu tun habt. Ich werde mich um den Schutz der Person kümmern", schloss Samuel und ließ so keinen Platz für weitere Diskussionen. Auf sein Zeichen apparierte die Gruppe, um nur wenige Sekunde später inmitten der Todesser wieder aufzutauchen. Es dauerte ungefähr drei Sekunden bis die überraschten Todesser reagierten und die Auroren mit Flüchen beschossen. Samuel fiel es relativ leicht den Flüchen auszuweichen, da durch das jahrelange Training sein Körper für solche Einsätze bestens gerüstet war. Er zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und rief: „Stupor!" So kämpfte er sich durch die Menge, bis er schließlich bei der am Boden liegenden Gestalt angekommen war. Die Person lag flach auf dem Bauch und hatte die Hände schützend über den Kopf ausgebreitet. Samuel kniete neben der Gestalt nieder und drehte sie vorsichtig um. Er erblickte ein junges Mädchen, das ihn mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen anschaute. „Ganz ruhig Miss", sprach er beruhigend auf sie ein. „Ich bringe sie in Sicherheit". Er blickte an ihrem dunklen Umhang hinab und entdeckte große Blutspuren. Sie war schwer verletzt. Er stand auf und zog das Mädchen vorsichtig mit hoch. Stehen konnte sie gerade noch. In dem Moment, als Samuel gerade mit ihr apparieren wollte, hörte er eine schnarrende Stimme hinter sich. „Das lässt du schön bleiben Potter. Das Mädchen kommt mit uns mit." Samuel drehte sich langsam um und stellte sich schützend vor das zierliche Mädchen. Er kannte diese Stimme und den dazugehörigen Mann zur Genüge. Caleb Malfoy. Er war die rechte Hand Voldemords. Nun stand er vor Samuel und seine kalten, grauen Augen leuchteten aus dem Inneren seiner Maske hervor. „Gib mir das Mädchen." Hinter Samuels Rücken ertönte ein Wimmern. Das junge Mädchen hielt sich an Samuels Umhang fest und flehte ihn an. „Bitte, lassen sie mich nicht mit ihm gehen." Natürlich stand es für Samuel außer Frage, dass er das Mädchen, wenn es sein musste mit seinem Leben beschützen würde. Schließlich war es als Auror seine Pflicht dies zu tun. Allerdings wusste er im Moment noch nicht wirklich wie, da Caleb seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete, und sein eigener wieder sicher in seiner Umhangtasche war. Als Samuel immer noch keine Anstalten machte Caleb das Mädchen übergeben, fing dieser leise an von zehn abwärts zu zählen. „5,4,3…ah!" Malfoy flog durch die Luft und wurde schmerzhaft gegen eine Wand geschleudert. Es war Moody. Er hatte sich bis zu Samuel durchgekämpft. Schwerfällig erhob sich Caleb und gab den anderen Todessern ein Zeichen, woraufhin diese apparierten. Malfoy schaute mit hasserfülltem Blick das junge Mädchen an. „Mit dir bin ich noch nicht fertig, Blutsverräterin." Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, war er auch schon disappariert. Samuel atmete auf. Das hätte böse enden können. Er bedankte sich mit einem kurzen Nicken bei seinem Freund und Kollegen Moody. _

_Auch bei den anderen Auroren schien es keinerlei Verluste zu geben. Nur ein paar Aufschürfungen und Blutergüsse. Plötzlich wurde Samuel bewusst, dass das junge Mädchen nicht mehr hinter ihm stand. Er schaute sich um und sah sie nur ein paar Meter weiter sich über die Straße schleppen. Schnell lief Samuel ihr hinterher. „Warten sie, Miss. Sie brauchen einen Arzt." Sie ignorierte seine Worte und humpelte weiter. „Ich will zu meinem Bruder". Samuel hielt sie am Arm fest und zwang sie ihn anzuschauen. „Bitte Miss. Sie müssen sich verarzten lassen. Dann erst können wir ihre Verwandten informieren." Das Mädchen brach in Tränen aus. „Bitte nicht meine Verwandten. Nur meinen Bruder." Sie konnte sich jetzt kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Samuel wurde langsam immer besorgter um den Zustand des Mädchens. „Wenn sie mir sagen, wie ihr Bruder heißt, verspreche ich ihnen, dass ich ihn informieren werde." Das Mädchen konnte sich nicht mehr länger auf den Beinen halten und brach zusammen. Kurz bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor konnte sie Samuel noch den Namen ihres Bruders mitteilen. Sirius Black._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: So, der kommt jetzt erst rein. (Hatte ich leider beim ersten Kapitel vergessen.)

Also, mir gehört rein gar nichts und deshalb verdiene ich auch keinen Knut mit dieser Geschichte.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis Rose, James und Sirius auf das eben gehörte reagierten, so geschockt waren sie. Rose schlug die Hände vor den Mund und schaute hilflos zwischen Samuel und den Jungs hin und her. James war der erste, der die Sprache wieder fand. „Du hast eine Schwester?" Sirius reagierte gar nicht darauf. Er war sehr bleich geworden und zitterte. „Ruby." Plötzlich sprang Sirius auf und wandte sich Samuel. „ Ich muss zu ihr. Ich weiß zwar nicht was vorgefallen, aber ich weiß, dass es etwas mit meiner Familie zu tun hat und dass sie mich jetzt braucht." Noch nie hatte Samuel seinen Adoptivsohn so entschlossen erlebt. Ihm schien dieses Mädchen wirklich viel zu bedeuten. Dabei war sich Samuel jahrelang sicher, dass Sirius nur eine Emotion für seine Familie übrig hatte: Abgrundtiefer Hass. So konnte man sich täuschen.

„Ich habe sie ins St. Mungos gebracht. Am besten reisen wir mit Flohpulver." Samuel und Sirius traten an den Kamin, als Sirius eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Es war James. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich alleine gehen lasse. Außerdem wird es schrecklich langweilig, wenn du dich jetzt verdrückst." Mit einem wissenden Grinsen auf den Lippen stimmte Sirius James zu. Er freute sich, dass er selbst in so einer schwierigen Situation auf seinen besten Freund zählen konnte.

Sirius machte sich als erstes auf den Weg. „St. Mungos." Kurze Zeit später wurde er aus einem Kamin geschleudert und fand sich auf dem Fußboden der Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses wieder. Kaum war er aufgestanden, kamen auch schon James und Samuel aus dem Kamin gestolpert. Im St. Mungos war mal wieder der alltägliche Wahnsinn ausgebrochen. Im Wartesaal saßen dutzende Hexen und Zauberer, die mit verschiedenen Auswüchsen am Körper und mutierten Krankheiten zu kämpfen hatten. In Mitten des ganzen Chaos, stand eine rundliche Heilerin mittleren Alters, die sich mit einem leicht zerzaust wirkenden Mann unterhielt. „Wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen, Alfred. Du kannst nicht einfach einen Haufen Eulen durch dein Haus fliegen lassen, wenn du allergisch auf sie reagierst." Der Mann schaute beschämt auf den Boden. „Ja, ich weiß Harriet, aber es sind einfach so niedliche ha…hatschiiiii!" Plötzlich wurden alle Anwesenden im Raum von einem Windstoß gepackt und gegen die Wände geschleudert. Am schlimmsten hatte es die Heilerin getroffen. Sie war durch den halben Raum geflogen und schließlich in einem Stapel von Krankenakten gekracht. Zwei Heiler und der Verursacher des Durcheinanders waren von Nöten, um die Hexe wieder aufzurichten. „Harriet, alles in Ordnung? Das tut mir ja so leid. Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?" „Ja, geh nach Hause Alfred und fass nie wieder eine Eule an." Mit gesenktem Blick verließ er den Wartesaal.

Nachdem sich Samuel, Sirius und James wieder einigermaßen von dem Schock erholt hatten, gingen sie auf die leicht erschöpft wirkende Heilerin zu. „Ach hallo Sam. Schon wieder da?" „Ja, ich muss wieder zu dem jungen Mädchen. Ach, übrigens, das ist mein Sohn James Potter und sein bester Freund Sirius Black, der Bruder der Kleinen." Harriet machte große Augen: „Was, die Kleine ist eine Black? Aber warum wurde sie dann von den Todessern gejagt? Die Blacks stehen doch auf der selben Seite wie Du-weißt-schon-wer." Samuel unterbrach den Redefluss der Hexe. „Genau aus diesem Grund sind wir hier- um raus zu finden was passiert ist. Allerdings habe ich bereits die Vermutung, dass sie sich, wie ihr Bruder von ihrer Familie und somit auch vom dunklen Lord abgewendet hat. Sag mal Sirius, wie heißt deine Schwester eigentlich?" „Rubinia Black."


	3. Chapter 3

Sie schritten einen langen Korridor hinab, während Harriet sie über das derzeitige Befinden von Sirius Schwester aufklärte. „Ihr Zustand ist im Moment stabil. Allerdings hat sie seit sie sich hier im St. Mungos befindet kein einziges Mal das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt." Daraufhin fragte Samuel, wie es mit der tiefen Wunde im Bauchbereich aussieht, die er bereits während des Kampfes bemerkt hatte. „Sie wurde fachkundig behandelt und hat glücklicherweise keinerlei innere Organe verletzt. Allerdings sind wir uns ziemlich sicher, dass die Wunde von einem sehr starken Cruciatus- Fluch verursacht wurde." Sirius versteifte sich bei diesen Worten. Wie konnten sie es wagen seine kleine Schwester dermaßen leiden zu lassen? Natürlich hatte er bevor er seine Familie verließ oft den Cruciatus als Bestrafung zu spüren bekommen. Aber was hatte seine kleine, sonst immer gehorsame Schwester getan, dass sie sie mit einem unverzeihlichen Fluch quälten? Ja, Ruby war die wahre Erbin der Blacks. Sie war intelligent, wunderschön, diszipliniert und liebte ihre Familie über alles. So sahen jedenfalls alle Rubinia Black. Doch nur Sirius wusste wer seine Schwester wirklich war. Er wusste, dass Ruby trotz ihres perfekten Äußeren ein sehr sensibler Mensch war und er liebte sie vom ganzen Herzen. Als Sirius vor einem Jahr alle Bande mit seiner Familie brach und zu den Potters zog, hätte er Ruby am liebsten mitgenommen – heute würde er sich am liebsten dafür ohrfeigen, dass er es damals nicht getan hatte. Nun lag sie hier in diesem Krankenhaus uns Sirius machte sich schlimme Vorwürfe, da er sich die Schuld daran gab.

Auch James war in seine Gedanken vertieft. Er beobachtete besorgt seinen besten Freund. James hatte Sirius noch nie so still und ernst erlebt. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass sie das Ende des Ganges erreicht hatten. Die vier standen vor einer Tür, die von zwei Männern bewacht wurde. James erkannte sie sofort als Arbeitskollegen seines Vaters. Samuel bemerkte den fragenden Blick seines Sohnes. „Ich habe sie zur Sicherheit des Mädchens hier positioniert. Natürlich ist es eher unwahrscheinlich, dass sich hier irgendein Todesser reintrauen würde, aber Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht." Samuel nickte den beider Auroren kurz zu bevor er den Raum betrat. Harriet verabschiedete sich schnell, da sie zurück in den Wartesaal musste. James stand etwas verschüchtert im Türrahmen. Er fühlte sich nie sehr wohl in Krankenhäusern. Er ließ seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. Es war ein sehr heller Raum, der mit merkwürdigen Gerätschaften gefüllt war. Kaum hatte er diese wahrgenommen, schweifte sein Blick auch schon zu dem einzigen Bett, dass in diesem Krankenzimmer stand.

Dort lag sie. Seine kleine Schwester. Sirius durchquerte mit schnellen Schritten das Zimmer und kniete vor dem Bett nieder. Hier lag sie. Er griff nach ihrer zierlichen Hand und streichelte sie vorsichtig, als könne sie jeden Moment zerbrechen. „Ruby". Es schien so, als hätte sie diesen verzweifelten Ruf tief in ihrer Seele gehört, denn nur Sekunden später schlossen sich Rubys Finger um Sirius Hand und sie öffnete langsam die Augen. Erst schaute sie sich etwas verwirrt um, doch dann erkannte sie Sirius. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf und auf ihre Lippen stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln. „Du bist wieder da." Rubys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Sirius! Sie haben Vivi getötet." Als sich ihre Augen erneut schlossen, lief ihr eine Träne übers Gesicht. Ruby hatte erneut das Bewusstsein verloren. Sirius hörte wie James neben ihn ans Bett trat. „Wer ist Vivi?" „Sie war Rubys Hauselfe." Plötzlich bemerkten die beiden, dass sich ein Heiler neben das Bett gestellt hatte und sie aufmerksam musterte. „ Mr Potter hat mir soeben mitgeteilt, dass sich nun ein Familienmitglied der Patientin eingefunden hat. Ich nehme an, dass sie der Bruder der Patientin sind." Er zeigte dabei auf Sirius, der dies mit einem Nicken bestätigte. „ich möchte sie darum bitten, mir in mein Büro zu folgen. Es gibt noch einige Formalitäten zu klären. Ich verstehe natürlich, wenn sie ihre Schwester in diesem Zustand nicht allein lassen wollen." Natürlich wollte Sirius seine Schwester nicht schon wieder verlassen, allerdings konnte er im Moment auch nichts weiter für sie tun.

James ahnte worüber sich sein bester Freund Gedanken machte. „ Geh schon. Ich werde solange auf Ruby aufpassen." Mit einem letzten verunsicherten Blick zum Bett verlies Sirius gemeinsam mit dem Heiler den Raum.


	4. Chapter 4

Nachdem Sirius den Krankensaal verlassen hatte, setzte sich James leise auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett. Er fühlte sich allerdings ein wenig hilflos. Er wollte Ruby und vor allem Sirius so gerne helfen. Im Moment konnte er aber nicht mehr tun, als darauf zu warten, dass sein bester Freund wieder kam. Interessiert musterte James Ruby etwas genauer. Sie hatte ein sehr hübsches Gesicht, in dem man sofort die Verwandtschaft mit Sirius erkennen konnte. Ihre helle Haut bildete einen starken Kontrast zu ihrem langen dunkelbraunen Haar, welches ihr in weichen Wellen über die Schulter fiel. Plötzlich regte sich Ruby. Sie schlug die Augen auf und blickte James misstrauisch an. James hätte sie gerne sofort beruhigt und sie davon überzeugt, dass er ihr nichts tun wollte, aber er musste wie gebannt in ihre Augen schauen. Er hatte noch nie Augen von vergleichbarer Farbe gesehen. Rubys Augen waren von solch einem dunklen blau, dass James das Gefühl hatte er würde direkt in einen tiefen Ozean blicken. Ruby war die erste die das Wort ergriff.

„Hey! Wo ist Sirius?"

„Er muss gerade etwas mit dem Arzt besprechen, deshalb musste ich mal kurz seine Wache übernehmen. Ich hoffe dich stört es nicht allzu sehr. Ich bin übrigens James Potter." Etwas zögerlich streckte er seine Hand aus, die Ruby sogleich ergriff und schüttelte.

„Mein Name ist Rubinia Black. Allerdings sollte ich dir raten niemals Gebrauch von diesem Namen zu machen. Ich finde ihn einfach scheußlich. Also, du kannst mich einfach Ruby nennen."

James merkte an ihrer Gestik, dass sie immer noch schlimme Schmerzen haben musste.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich noch ein bisschen ausruhen…Ruby?"

Sie war bereits wieder eingeschlafen.

Er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und Sirius, Samuel und der Heiler von vorhin eintraten. James erzählte ihnen sofort von Rubys kurzzeitigem Erwachen. Sirius und der Heiler schienen erfreut, aber Samuels Blick verdüsterte sich.

„Ich habe gerade mit dem Zaubereiminister gesprochen. Er will so schnell wie möglich wissen, was die Todesser zu dem Angriff bewogen hat. Und Ruby ist unsere einzige Zeugin. Allerdings möchte ich ihr so kurz nach diesem schlimmen Erlebnis nicht zumuten das alles noch mal durch zu machen, in dem sie vor Gericht aussagen muss."

Nach Kurzem betretenem Schweigen meldete sich der Heiler zu Wort.

„Es gebe auch noch eine andere Möglichkeit den Tathergang heraus zu finden. Wir könnten Rubys Erinnerungen des letzten Tages in ein Denkarium tun und sie uns anschauen. Allerdings bräuchten wir dafür die Erlaubnis eines Familienmitglieds."

„Die haben sie, aber unter einer Bedingung, ich möchte der Erste sein, der sich Rubys Gedanken ansieht." Sirius schaute mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Besorgnis zu dem Bett in dem seine geliebte Schwester lag. „Ich will wissen, was sie ihr angetan haben."

Samuel räusperte sich: „Allerdings solltest du nicht allein gehen. James, ich glaube es wäre besser wenn du mitgingest."

James nickte zustimmend und schon machte sich der Heiler auf den Weg, um ein Denkarium zu besorgen. Nachdem er es neben Rubys Bett gestellt hatte, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und tippte vorsichtig gegen ihre Stirn. Ein langer silbrig weißer Faden erschien, den der Heiler dann vorsichtig in das Denkarium gleiten ließ. James hatte während dieser Prozedur besonders auf Rubys Gesicht geachtet, und es schien ihm als würde ihr Gesicht nicht mehr so gequält aussehen, nachdem ihr die Erinnerung an den letzten Tag genommen wurde.

Nun war es an der Zeit für Sirius und James auf zu brechen. Sie traten an das Denkarium und wurden fast augenblicklich in Rubys Erinnerungen gezogen. Viele Farben wirbelten vor James Augen, so dass er sie schließen musste, damit ihm nicht schwindelig wurde. Plötzlich fühlte er wieder harten Boden unter seinen Füßen und öffnete langsam seine Augen. Neben sich erblickte er Sirius, der anscheinend sofort wusste, wo sie sich befanden.

„Wir sind in dem Haus meiner Eltern."

James schaute sich neugierig um. Er hatte nie die Chance Sirius zu besuchen. Mr und Mrs Black hielten seine Eltern für Blutsverräter. Allerdings war sich James ziemlich sicher, dass sie selbst Sirius für unwürdig hielten, spätestens nachdem er nach Griffindor gekommen war. Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf, als er an den ganzen „Reinblutschwachsinn" dachte.

Sirius erkannte sofort das Zimmer indem sie sich befanden. Es war der „kleine" Salon, so wie seine Mutter ihn nannte. Allerdings war das Zimmer sehr geräumig, hatte eine hohe Decke und war schön hell. Allerdings war es verglichen mit den anderen Räumen in dem Herrenhaus der Blacks wirklich klein. Er musste sofort an seine Kindheit denken. Damals war dieser Raum sein Lieblingszimmer gewesen. Hier hatte er mit Ruby und Regulus gespielt, bevor seine Eltern ihre Freundschaft zerstört hatten und aus Geschwisterliebe blanker Hass wurde.

Plötzlich hörten die beiden wie die große Flügeltür geöffnet wurde und eine zierliche Person den Raum betrat. Es war Ruby. Über ihr Gesicht liefen Tränen. „Verdammt Sirius! Wo bist du? Ich vermisse dich so sehr." Sirius bisher unbewegtes Gesicht verkrampfte sich, als er seine Schwester so verzweifelt sah. „Ich hätte nie gehen sollen". James trat auf ihn zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Wenn du nicht gegangen wärst, würdest du heute nicht mehr leben." Sirius wusste, dass er Recht hatte und wendete sich wieder Ruby zu. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile an einen wunderschönen schwarzen Flügel gesetzt und fing an, eine traurige Melodie zu spielen. Nach kurzer Zeit fing sie an mit klarer Stimme zu singen

Last night I met you in my dream  
You cried and I asked myself  
how to help you  
cause you had lost all your hope

But once you told me hope's the one thing...you need

I took your hand and swore that I  
will never crawl away or try  
to hide my feelings  
cause it's wonderful to show what they mean

So believe that there's nothing to recieve

Believe that there´s nothing to recieve

What could make you being sad?

Forget the last bad time  
and try to recover  
just keep in mind  
that you could be free

Abrupt stoppte Ruby mit ihrem Gesang. James und Sirius schauten überrascht auf. Unbemerkt war noch Jemand in den Salon eingetreten. Ein hübsches blondes Mädchen ungefähr in Rubys Alter hatte den Raum betreten. Sie war groß und hatten einen sehr hellen Teint. Ruby drehte sich nun auch zu dem Neuankömmling um und zeigte sich nicht gerade erfreut über die Störung. Die Blondine kam zu ihr und setzte sich unachtsam auf den wertvollen Flügel.

„Rubinia Schätzchen, ich werde wohl nie verstehen, was dir an dieser staubigen Kammer so liegt. Es ist so schrecklich beengt hier."

Rubys Gesicht zeichnete ein wütender Ausdruck: „ Narzissa, es wäre bei Weitem nicht so beengt, wenn ich ALLEIN hier wäre."

Narzissa rutschte elegant vom Flügel und umarmte Ruby. Die schien allerdings das Ganze ziemlich kalt zu lassen.

„Ach meine Süße, jetzt reg dich doch nicht schon wieder auf. Sonst bekommst du wieder ein knallrotes Gesicht und das sähe doch nachher beim Bankett nicht so schön aus. Vor Allem da ich weiß, dass Lucius nachher auch kommt." Sie setzte ein erwartungsvolles Gesicht auf und wartete auf Rubys Reaktion. Diese seufzte aber nur und murmelte etwas, dass sich so ziemlich wie „na und" anhörte.

Narzissa blickte sie enttäuscht an. Sag bloß, du magst ihn nicht. Dabei weiß ich, dass ihm sehr viel an dir liegt."

Ruby seufzte erneut. „Wie will er wissen, dass ihm was an mir liegt, obwohl wir in den letzten Jahren kaum drei Worte miteinander gewechselt haben?"

„Ach Kindchen, das hat doch nichts mit kultivierter Konversation zu tun, sondern mit visuellen Reizen."

Ruby verdrehte nur genervt die Augen.

Narzissa stand auf und wollte schon den Raum verlassen, als sie sich noch mal umdrehte.

„Na ja, wenn du ihn nicht willst, kann ich ihn mir ja schnappen. Ach und übrigens…deine Mutter sagt, du sollst dich langsam umziehen gehen."

Langsam erhob sich Ruby, verließ mit einem letzten wehmütigen Blick den Salon und folgte Narzissa.

Schnell machten sich James und Sirius auf, den Beiden Mädchen zu folgen.

„Sie meinte doch wohl nicht, dass Lucius Malfoy ein Auge auf deine Schwester geworfen hat, oder?"

„Ich kenne Niemanden sonst, der so einen bescheuerten Namen hat. Also, wenn er an der ganzen Sache Schuld trägt dann kann er aber was erleben." Sirius Stimme zitterte vor Wut.

Kurze Zeit später betraten sie gemeinsam mit Ruby ihr Zimmer.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Ja, ich lebe noch. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich solange nichts neues mehr geschrieben habe, vor allem weil mir diese Story sehr am Herzen liegt, weil sie die erste ist, die ich geschrieben habe. Leider habe ich im Moment eine sehr unkonventionelle Art beim Geschichtenschreiben. Ich habe zwei Kapitel geschrieben, die aber erst später in der Storyline zum tragen kommen. Außerdem ist mir dieses Kapitel besonders schwer gefallen, weil es halt wichtige Informationen, über die Beweggründe Rubys enthält. So, ich hoffe es gefällt euch, und ihr seit mir trotzdem noch treu. Liebe Grüße, Lily Witchcraft

Schnell waren James und Sirius ins Zimmer geschlüpft, bevor Ruby die Tür hinter sich schloss. Ihr Zimmer war ganz in dunklem rot eingerichtet und in der Mitte stand ein riesiges Himmelbett.

„Ach, wie schön, dass ihr schon wieder da seit, Miss Ruby!" Eine kleine Hauselfe kam freudig auf Sirius Schwester zu gelaufen.

Ruby lächelte die kleine Gestalt an: „ Ich find es auch schön, dass ich wieder ein bisschen Zeit mit dir verbringe kann. Schließlich bist du das einzige Wesen in diesem verdammten Haus, dass mir etwas bedeutet, Vivi."

Vivis Augen weiteten sich ängstlich. „Miss Ruby sollte nicht so über ihre Familie reden."

Ruby ließ sich seufzend rückwärts aufs Bett fallen. „Aber es ist doch wahr, Vivi. Ich bin ihnen doch auch total egal. Das einzige, was sie interessiert, ist ihr reines Blut."

Die kleine Hauselfe gab mit einem resignierten Seufzen auf: „ Ich habe euer Kleid bereits rausgesucht. Ihr müsst es jetzt anziehen, wenn ihr rechtzeitig fertig werden wollt."

Ruby rollte sich von ihrem Bett und verschwand hinter einem Paravent um sich umzuziehen.

Nach etwa einer Minute kam Ruby wieder hervor und schaute sich im Spiegel an. Sie trug eine schwarze Korsage, die in einen violetten Rock überfloss. Schnell zauberte sie sich eine Hochsteckfrisur, aus der sie einige Strähnen ihres dunklen Haares wieder raus zog, damit es sie nicht allzu streng wirken ließ. James musste zugeben, dass sie umwerfend aussah, und neben sich hörte er Sirus schniefen: „Mein süßes „Rubylein" ist erwachsen."

„Und wie gefällt es euch?" Vivi hoffte, dass sie das richtige Kleid herausgesucht hatte.

„Hm…ich finde es ziemlich düster, aber wahrscheinlich ist es genau das richtige, für ein Zusammentreffen aller schwarzmagisch- reinblütigen Familien."

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür: „Bist du schon fertig, Rubyschätzchen?" Sirius erkannte sofort die Stimme seiner Mutter. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten betrat Mrs. Black das Zimmer und schaute ihre Tochter prüfend von oben bis unten an. „Ja. Ich glaube, so kannst du gehen. Du musst ja gut aussehen. Schließlich werden heute viele junge Männer auf der Feier sein, die ich mir nur allzu gerne als baldige Schwiegersöhne vorstellen möchte."

Ruby schaute ihre Mutter entsetzt an: „ Mutter ich bin erst 15!"

„Na und? Als ich 15 war, war ich bereits verheiratet und mit deiner Missgeburt von Bruder schwanger."

Rubys Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut: „Wie kannst du es wagen, so über Sirius zu sprechen?"

Ihre Mutter verpasste Ruby ein schallende Ohrfeige und brüllte: „Wage es ja nicht, diesen Namen noch einmal in meinem Haus aus zu sprechen."

Mit Tränen in den Augen hielt sich Ruby ihre Wange und murmelte: „Ja, Mutter."

Schon änderte sich Mrs. Blacks Laune wieder schlagartig zur Höchstform: „Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben. Jetzt mach dich schnell frisch und komm runter in unseren Festsaal. Ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich." Mit schnellen Schritten verließ sie das Zimmer und Ruby brach weinend zusammen und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Schnell kam Vivi unterm Bett hervor, wo sie sich versteckt hatte und fing an Ruby zu trösten: „Herrin, war es so schlimm? Soll ich etwas Eis holen?"

Verwundert hob Ruby den Kopf, wischte sich die Tränen ab und sagte mit belegter Stimme: „Nein, gegen meinen Schmerz hilft kein Eis." Mühsam erhob sie sich vom Boden und ging in den anliegenden Waschraum, um ihr Gesicht zu waschen.

Kurz darauf betrat Ruby, dicht gefolgt von James und Sirius den Festsaal. Sofort waren alle Augen auf sie gerichtet. Ihr kleiner Bruder Regulus trat an ihre Seite, hackte sich bei ihr ein und führte sie an ihren Platz an der großen Tafel.

Alle Gäste nahmen ebenfalls Platz und Mr. Black erhob sich.

„Ich heiße euch, meine ehrenwerten Gäste ganz herzlich willkommen im gar alten und fürnehmen Hause der Blacks! Nun mögen die Feierlichkeiten beginnen!"

Er setzte sich und alle begannen sich von dem gut duftenden Essen zu bedienen.

James hörte, ein unüberhörbares Geräusch neben sich. „Sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass du schon wieder Hunger hast Sirius?"

„Menno, ich kann doch nichts dafür. Ausgenommen von Ruby, war das Essen das einzige, was mich in diesem Haus gehalten hätte."

Nach dem Essen, verschwand die große Festtafel mit einem leisen „Plopp" und Musik erfüllte den Raum. Mrs. Black nahm Ruby, wie ein kleines Kind bei der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her, bis sie vor zwei Männern stehen blieben. Die beiden Zauberer waren eindeutig eng miteinander verwandt, was man an ihren aristokratischen Gesichtszügen und ihrem glatten weißblonden Haar erkennen konnte. Mrs. Black reichte dem älteren ihre Hand, der sie darauf hin küsste. „Wie schön Caleb, dass ihr es doch noch geschafft habt, zu unserem Fest zu kommen. Dies ist übrigens Rubinia Venus Black, meine Tochter. Vielleicht erinnert ihr euch nicht mehr an sie. Sie war die letzten Jahre im Durmstranginternat und war so nie bei unseren Festen anwesend." Ruby machte einen leichten Knicks zur Begrüßung. Caleb sah sie mit einem kühlen, abschätzenden Blick aus seinen grauen Augen an. „Durmstrang…so so…sie wird bestimmt mal eine Meisterin der schwarzen Magie. Dies ist übrigens mein Sohn Lucius."

Lucius war ungefähr so alt wie James und Sirius. Er besuchte ebenfalls Hogwarts und war natürlich ein Slytherin. Er verbeugte sich vor Ruby.

„Dürfte ich um diesen Tanz bitten, Miss Black?" Bevor Ruby überhaupt den Mund aufmachen konnte, hatte ihre Mutter ihr dies bereits abgenommen.

„Aber natürlich dürfen sie, Mr. Malfoy. Geh schon Spätzchen und amüsier dich schön."

Die Musik war relativ langsam, so konnten sich Lucius und Ruby während des Tanzes gut unterhalten, auch wenn Ruby gern darauf verzichtet hätte.

„Wissen sie eigentlich, wie gut ihnen ihr Kleid steht, Miss Black?"

Ruby antwortete etwas genervt: „ Ja, das weiß ich, aber könnten wir uns nicht über etwas geistreicheres unterhalten, als über mein Aussehen?"

„Natürlich. Wie wäre es, wenn wir über die Zukunft reden würden?"

Die Zukunft, Mr. Malfoy, gehört auch nicht gerade zu meinen Lieblingsthemen…ich lebe lieber im hier und jetzt, denn wer weiß schon was die Zukunft bringt."

Lucius lächelte verschmitzt. Ruby musste zugeben, dass sie ihn äußerst attraktiv fand.

„Hört, hört! Aber die Zukunft kann auch viel Vorteilhaftes mit sich bringen…das werden sie schon noch früh genug herausfinden, Miss Black."

Der Tanz ging zu Ende und die beiden gingen gemeinsam zurück zu ihren Eltern, die sich zu viert gerade köstlich zu amüsieren schienen.

„Ach da seit ihr Beiden ja wieder. Dann können wir ja jetzt die Ankündigung machen."

„Was für eine Ankündigung?" Ruby schaute verwirrt ihre Mutter an, die so glücklich zu sein schien.

„Tja, Ruby, das ist die Überraschung, die ich dir versprochen hatte."

Rubys Vater nahm sein Champagnerglas und schlug mit seinem Zauberstab dreimal dagegen, bis alle Gäste ihn erwartungsvoll anschauten.

„Meine lieben Gäste. Hiermit möchte ich freudig verkünden, dass sich heute, vor euch als Zeugen Lucius Malfoy und meine geliebte Tochter Rubinia Venus Black verloben wollen!"

Es wurde applaudiert und gejubelt, während alles in Rubys Innerem laut aufschrie. Lucius trat auf sie zu, nahm ihre linke Hand und steckte ihr einen silbernen Ring an ihren Ringfinger, der die Form einer Schlange hatte, und deren Augen aus grünen Smaragden bestanden. Er gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, der ihre Verlobung besiegelte, doch Ruby war zu geschockt um ihn zu erwidern oder sich zu wehren.

So, das wars dann mal wieder. Wie hat es euch gefallen? Schreibt mir doch bitte einen Review, wenn es euch gefallen habt und/oder ihr noch etwas aus zusetzen habt.


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo alle zusammen! Ich weiß, ich weiß. Schande auf mein Haupt, dass ich solange nicht mehr weiter geschrieben habe. Ich werde mich jetzt auch bemühen wieder öfters ein neues Kapitel hoch zu laden. Ganz liebe Grüße, Lily

Benommen nahm Ruby sämtliche Glückwünsche der Gäste an. Sie schaute sich um und sah die zufriedenen Gesichter ihrer Eltern und der Malfoys. Selbst Lucius schien von diesem niederträchtigen Plan gewusst zu haben. Ruby wusste, dass er seit Jahren eine Schwäche für sie hatte, aber sie hätte nie gedacht, dass er sie heiraten wollte. Na ja…jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte, erschien ihr das ganze ganz logisch und vorhersehbar. Die Malfoys und die Blacks waren so ziemlich die letzten wirklich reinblütigen Familien. So, war die Wahl für die perfekte Ehefrau wohl ziemlich schnell auf sie gefallen. Doch plötzlich erwachte sie wieder aus ihrem Schock und wusste, dass sie irgendwas gegen diese Verlobung tun musste, bevor es zu spät war. Sie ließ ihr Champagnerglas, welches ihr irgendjemand in die Hand gedrückt hatte zu Boden fallen. Selbst das Scheppern des zerspringenden Glases übertönte nicht das „Nein!", dass sie aus tiefster Seele schrie. Alle Gäste schauten sie teils überrascht, teils geschockt an. Es herrschte eine totale Stille indem großen Saal. Rubys Vater packte sie grob am Arm und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Was hast du gesagt?"

Ruby schluckte, und sagte mit zitternder Stimme: „Ich sagte nein. Ich will Lucius nicht heiraten."

Betroffene Laute wurden von den Gästen ausgestoßen. In ihren Augen gab es nichts Schlimmeres als eine abgelehnte Verlobung.

Caleb Malfoy kam auf sie zu und brüllte sie an: „Wie kannst du es wagen? Du ziehst nicht nur die Blacks sondern auch die Malfoys in den Dreck."

„Das ist mir egal!", brüllte nun Ruby unter Tränen. Sie versuchte den Verlobungsring von ihrem Finger zu ziehen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Der Ring hatte sich auf magische Weise mit ihrem Finger verbunden. Lucius lachte über ihre Bemühungen den Ring abzuziehen.

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht etwa, dass du eine magische Verlobung einfach durch das Abziehen eines Ringes auflösen könntest? Solange ich meinen Verlobungsring nicht abnehme, wirst auch du deinen nicht loswerden können."

„Ich würde meinen Ringfinger lieber abschneiden, als dich zu heiraten!"

Der Griff ihres Vaters verstärkte sich noch mal und er zerrte sie aus dem großen Saal und brachte sie in ihr Zimmer. Er knallte die Tür zu und machte drohend einen Schritt auf Ruby zu während er seinen Zauberstab zückte. „So, du würdest dir also lieber deinen Finger abschneiden, als deine Familie zu ehren? Na mal schauen, ob das in ein paar Stunden auch noch der Fall ist…Crucio!"

Rubys Schmerzensschreie vermischten sich mit den Angstschreien Sirius. Plötzlich wurde es schwarz um James und Sirius. „Was…was ist passiert?"

„Keine Ahnung…es könnte sein, dass Ruby bewusstlos geworden ist."

Sirius konnte seine Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Es war für James reichlich befremdlich seinen sonst immer so toughen Freund weinen zu sehen, doch anhand der Situation konnte selbst er kaum seine Tränen zurückhalten. Wie konnte man seiner eigenen Tochter nur so etwas Schlimmes antun?

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es ihnen wurde es langsam wieder heller um sie herum. Sie befanden sich immer noch in Rubys Zimmer, doch war ihr Vater verschwunden. Ruby lag schwer atmend auf dem Boden und wimmerte vor Schmerzen. Die Wunde an ihrem Bauch blutete kaum…dafür hatte ihr Vater gesorgt. Schließlich wollte er nicht, dass sie starb. Vivi saß neben ihr und weinte leise in den Lumpen, den sie trug. Sie drückt ein paar Stofffetzen auf die Wunde, um auch die kleine Blutung zu stoppen. Ruby stöhnte vor Schmerz laut auf.

„Oh Entschuldigung, Miss. Vivi wollte ihnen nicht wehtun."

Ruby richtete sich langsam auf. Ihre Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt. „Ich muss hier weg."

Vivi schaute sie mit großen Augen an: „Wo wollt ihr denn hin?"

„Ich werde Sirius suchen. Er ist meine einzige Hoffnung."

Sie richtete sich langsam auf und suchte ein paar Sachen zusammen, die sie mitnehmen wollte. Sie ging zur Tür und wollte sie öffnen, doch es ging nicht. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und rief „Alohomora", doch nichts tat sich. Sie musste wohl oder übel aus dem Fenster klettern. Allerdings lag ihr Zimmer im ersten Stock. Doch sie wollte einfach nur noch weg. Sie zauberte eine magische Schnur aus ihrem Zauberstab, deren Ende sie an ihrem Bettpfosten befestigte.

„So, Ich werde mich jetzt abseilen und danach wirst du sofort hinterherkommen. Verstanden Vivi?"

„Was?" Miss wollen, dass Vivi sie begleitet?"

„Natürlich. Was meinst du, was sie mit dir anstellen werden, wenn sie raus finden, dass ich abgehauen bin?"

Ruby ging zum Fenster, doch in dem Moment, als sie das Seil ergriff wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen. Regulus stand in der Tür und brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, was Ruby vorhatte. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und sprach mit drohender Stimme: „Rubinia, komm sofort vom Fenster weg."

„Regulus, bitte. Wir sind doch Geschwister. Vor nicht all zu langer Zeit hätten wir uns in allem unterstützt." Ruby war sich bewusst, dass sie in einem flehenden Ton sprach, doch sie hatte immer noch die Hoffnung, dass wenigstens ihr kleiner Bruder sie verstehen würde.

„Das stimmt, aber ich werde dich nicht dabei unterstützen, dass du unsere Familie entehrst. Komm jetzt vom Fenster weg, und ich werde es nicht Mutter und Vater verraten, dass du abhauen wolltest."

Ruby wollte gerade entmutigt vom Fenster wegtreten, als sie unverhoffte Hilfe bekam. Vivi war auf Regulus zugestürmt und hatte ihm kräftig ins Bein gebissen. Er schrie vor Schmerz auf, während Vivi Ruby zurief, sie solle jetzt abhauen. Sie schnappte sich das Seil und kletterte aus dem Fenster. In dem Moment hatte Regulus sich Vivi geschnappt und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Hauselfe. „Avada Kedavra!"

Ein grelles grünes Licht erfüllte den Raum als, die kleine Vivi leblos zu Boden fiel. Geschockt ließ Ruby das Seil los und fiel in die Tiefe. Sie hatte Glück, denn ihr Sturz wurde von einem riesigen Busch gebremst. Nun dachte sie nur noch ans Wegrennen. Sie rappelte sich auf und rannte und rannte. Ruby wusste, sie musste Sirius finden. Und sie wusste auch schon ganz genau, wo sie ihre Suche beginnen würde: In der Winkelgasse.

So, dass wars mal wieder. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Schreibt mir eure Reviews. Gute, wie schlechte Kritik sind erwünscht.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Es gibt mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Es ist wieder relativ kurz, aber mir fehlt im Moment die Motivation, da ich für mein letztes Kapitel nur einen Review von Angelic Goths erhalten habe.

Also, tut mir etwas Gutes und REVIEWT!

James bemerkte erst gar nicht, dass sie sich bereits wieder im Krankenhaus befanden. So sehr hatten ihn Rubys Erinnerungen aufgewühlt. Sein Vater berührte ihn vorsichtig am Arm und fragte ihn, was sie gesehen hatten. Er erzählte den Heilern und Samuel alles und sah, wie sich seine eigene Bestürzung in den Augen seiner Zuhörer widerspiegelte. Nachdem James ihnen schlussendlich von Rubys Flucht erzählt hatte, verabschiedete sich sein Vater. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich zum Ministerium um Bericht zu erstatten. Auch die Heiler verschwanden nach und nach aus dem Zimmer, um sich um andere Patienten zu kümmern. James bemerkte, dass Sirius sich abermals vor das Bett seiner Schwester gekniet hatte. Er sah ziemlich fertig aus. Ihn hatten diese von Ruby erlebten Grausamkeiten in tiefstem Herzen getroffen. Und James wusste, dass Sirius sich dafür die Schuld gab. Wenn er nicht abgehauen wäre, hätte er sie beschützen können.

Langsam öffnete Ruby ihre Augen. Sie erkannte sofort Sirius, der so nah neben ihr kniete.

„Da bist du ja wieder!"

Sirius konnte seinen Schmerz nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er fing an zu schluchzen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Bitte verzeih mir. Es ist meine Schuld, dass du das alles durchmachen musstest."

Bestürzt setzte sich Ruby so gut es mit ihren Verletzungen ging in ihrem Bett auf und zog ihren großen Bruder in eine Umarmung.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld…es ist nicht deine Schuld", wisperte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Lass mich einfach nie mehr allein."

Sirius löste sich von Ruby und schaute ihr ernst ins Gesicht.

„Das verspreche ich dir. Du bist für mich das wichtigste auf dieser Welt."

Ruby musste noch zwei Wochen lang im St. Mungos bleiben, bis sie endlich entlassen wurde. Ihre Verletzungen waren alle verheilt, doch wusste James, dass es noch eine Ewigkeit dauern würde, bis ihre seelischen Wunden verschwinden würden. Ruby wurde genau wie Sirius herzlich in dem Haus der Potters aufgenommen. James Mutter Rose freute sich sehr über ihre „neue Tochter", da sie jetzt endlich weibliche Unterstützung hatte, so wie sie es betonte. Die beiden gingen gemeinsam einkaufen, um Ruby neue Kleidung zu kaufen, da sie auf ihrer Flucht kaum etwas mitnehmen konnte. Auch James verstand sich gut mit ihr, allerdings musste er nun oft auf seinen besten Freund verzichten, da dieser meist mit seiner Schwester spazieren ging, um die verlorene Zeit auf zu arbeiten. Er war ihr deswegen nicht böse, aber es hatte sich trotz allem eine Kluft zwischen den Beiden gebildet, die nicht so einfach zu überwinden war.

In der vorletzten Ferienwoche bekamen Sirius, James und Ruby Briefe aus Hogwarts. Samuel hatte Ruby von Durmstrang abgemeldet, da sie seiner Meinung um einiges sicherer war, wenn sie in der Nähe von Sirius und James sein konnte. Natürlich war Dumbledore über die schwierige Situation informiert worden, und so hatte er es arrangiert, dass Ruby, wie die beiden Jungen eine Griffindor wurde. Ruby freute sich darüber, dass sie jetzt ihren Bruder täglich sehen konnte, auch wenn sie eine Klasse unter den beiden war. Allerdings war ihr auch bewusst, dass sie nun des Öfteren Lucius und Regulus über den Weg laufen würde, die beide nach Slytherin gingen. Doch ihre Angst hielt sich in Grenzen, denn sie wusste, dass sie nun nicht mehr allein sein würde. Sie hatte nun Sirius an ihrer Seite, der sie vor allem beschützen würde.

Am letzten Ferientag reisten die drei via Flohpulver in die Winkelgasse, um alle Sachen für ihr neues Schuljahr zu besorgen. Außerdem brauchte Ruby auch noch eine Schuluniform. Nachdem Madame Malkins ihr eine zurecht geschneidert hatte, durften auch die beiden Jungs einen Blick auf Ruby in der Hogwartsuniform werfen. Nachdem Sirius ein lautes „Süüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüß" gerufen hatte, hatte sich Ruby mit lautem Geschrei auf ihn geworfen. „Ich bin nicht süß." Die beiden kabelten miteinander, bis Sirius aufgab, da Ruby ihm gedroht hatte, ihm im Schlaf seine teuren Haare abzuschneiden. „Okay, okay. Du siehst…gut aus."

Mit einem „damit kann ich leben" erhob sich Ruby beinahe würdevoll und lächelte Sirius triumphierend an. Es war das erste Mal, dass James sie lächeln sah, und er fand, dass sie das noch tausendmal schöner machte. Auf irgendeine Weise machte es ihn glücklich, zu sehen, dass es ihr anscheinend wieder besser zu gehen schien.

So, dass wars erstmal wieder. Wenn ihr lieb seid und schnell reviewt, geht's bald weiter. Liebe Grüße, Lily


End file.
